minot_machinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Have Fun Together: An Off the Air Story
Have Fun Together: An Off the Air Story is a 2019 Finnish-Camburgian-American internationally live-action/animated anthology avant-garde/experimental musical surreal comedy-drama art television film developed by Michael Chivakopolis and Rob McLyridon for the Advanced Learning Channel (ALC). It is a first and standalone anthology television film of the Camburgian-American live-action/animated anthology satirical, yet surreal tragicomedy mixed-media franchise Off the Air. The special featuring segments from YouTube and Vimeo. It aired on August 12, 2019. This film is something funny, weird, laughing, amusing, sadness and scared emotionalness. It is a similar manner between Off the Air media franchise and Alive from Off Center. This film is celebrating Off the Air's 28th anniversary in worldwide channels, describe as the Advanced Learning Channel's anthology surrealist hybrid (which is between the both live-action and animated styles) dramedy television film event in this world, without commercials whatsoever in this anthology television movie event. It is also Percussive Production Development's debut television film event. This TV film contains 24 segments rather than each segment. Plot The film is entirely shows the stock footage (as interludes) with intertitles, each segment introduces different characters, locations, or even objects appeared in the newest segments. At the very end of the program, one last subtitle that reads "It's over!". Featured Segments # "Montage of Babies Getting Hurt, Scared or Startled" by EverlastingClipshow # "Desert" by Sofia Pashaei # "Nocturne" music video by NoctyPROD # "Helping Hands" by Oliver Sin # "Wake Up" by Yilin Cui # "Eli" by Nate Milton # "The First Thunder" by Anastasia Melikhova # "Animated Tapping Softspoken Whispering" by HotBabeCat # "The Mole at the Sea" by Anna Kadykova # "How to Make Corn Dogs" by Barry Lewis # "How to Make Pancake Art" by HowToBasic # "Tunnel Collapse" by Krispyshots (formerly IPVentertainment) # "Bumba Meu Boi" by Manon Cansell, Êmilie Damien, Victoria Gregory de Millo, Jeanne Hammel, Hortense Mariano and Michelle Ong # "Number Who" by Gung-Kai Koo # "How to Make Chocolate Mud Cake" by HowToBasic # "Albatross Soup" by Winnie Cheung # "Hitchhikers" by Rafał Blecharz and Katarzyna Klas # "RoacH" by Jonathan Hashiloni # "Hospital Head Doctor" by Dean Fleischer-Camp # "The Freak" by Grant Kolton # Music video for "My Story" by siroPd # "Tragaluz" by Eduardo San Martin Garcia # "Levitate" by Sofia Raffo # "The Way Things Go" by Peter Fischli and David Weiss Featured Songs # "Cylinder Three" by Chris Zabriskie # "Sweet Vine" by Nameless Dancers # "Bongo" by KV # "Nocturne" by Nomyn # "In the Still of the Night" by Alexey Chizhik # "The Whole Frontier" by Rob Montigue # "Me 2 (feat. Julian Avila)" by Lakey Inspired # "Let's Go!" by Lensko # "Street Machine" by Charlie Megira & The Modern Dance Club # "What's There to Fear" by Bill & Murray # "My Story" by Snail's House # "Taste of the Sun" by Mabeha & Ulchero # "All Night" by Ikson Category:2019 television specials Category:Camburgian-American anthology specials Category:Camburgian-American television specials with live action and animation Category:Advanced Learning Channel television specials Category:2010s avant-garde and experimental television specials Category:Camburgian-American avant-garde and experimental television specials